In computer technology, alpha particle emissions can lead to errors in semiconductor chips. Therefore, the use of radioactive elements in chip packaging has to be monitored.
Alpha particle emission, such as from chip packaging material, can be measured using radiation detectors. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,815,725 issued to Gaynes et al., entitled “Low Alpha Particle Emission Electrically-Conductive Coating” (hereinafter “U.S. Pat. No. 8,815,725”). However, since the amount of alpha particle emissions being detected are so low, getting accurate measurements can be challenging. For instance, in some radiation detectors, the detector cannot distinguish the alpha particles emitted from the tray (on which a sample is placed) from those being emitted from the sample itself.
As provided in U.S. Pat. No. 8,815,725, a low alpha particle emitting/electrically-conductive coating can be used to coat the tray, thereby reducing its contribution to background alpha particle emission in the detector. The coatings described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,815,725 are derived from organic solvent based materials such as epoxy resins filled with or containing substantial amounts of conductive filler, such as carbon black or graphite particles. The use of organic solvent based coatings can, however, be undesirable due to a host of environmental concerns.
Therefore, alternative low alpha particle emitting, electrically-conductive coatings would be desirable.